Pushing Daisies
by bubbles1843
Summary: After Dean has gone MIA and is enlisted as a new recruit to Crowley's army, Castiel and Sam are desperate to find him. The angel and hunter duo must find the eldest Winchester and turn him back to what he was before it is too late. Can this team bring back the demon-turned hunter or is it already too late? *Post Season9 *Rated T for language and possible graphic scenes *Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic and I would like to welcome you all to join me in this amazing adventure. I was inspired to write this last night after the season nine finale aired. I would like to take this as what I would like to see in season ten, and I really hope you all like it. Feedback is more than welcome and would be greatly appreciated. Once again thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy!

* * *

Castiel had to see it for himself. He had to see if what Metatron had said was true. Part of Castiel wanted to believe that what Metatron said wasn't true. Maybe it was a backup plan for Metatron. His plan B could have been to make up a lie about Dean being dead in order to weaken Castiel and obtain a slight advantage in the situation. But the other part of Castiel actually wanted to _believe_ Metatron. The look the self-proclaimed god held in his eyes was nothing but truth when his mouth spat out the vicious tale. Castiel's mind was racing. Could Dean, the righteous man, the one he gripped tight and raised from perdition, actually be dead? There was only one way for him to find out.

Castiel could feel how little and weak his borrowed grace was. He knew it would burn out sooner than what he thought, but he had no time to deal with that at this moment. Now, his new mission was to find Dean and make sure he was still alive and breathing. Castiel mustered up as much energy as he could and made an effort to fly off to the bunker the boys had made home. Within seconds, Castiel had flown from the office Metatron claimed to be his own into the main room of the bunker. Due to the weakness of Cas's grace, his feet fumbled over top of one another making for one sloppy landing. He quickly regained his balance and looked around the bunker. It was dark and gloomy. He could sense something off in the air. Castiel's eyes quickly adjusted and focused on a dark figure of what seemed to be a man hunkered over the table. He stumbled over to the figure quietly, not knowing exactly who he was approaching. The closer he drug his feet to the figure, the more he could make out about it. He could see the flannel design of the shirt the figure was wearing, the slow rise and fall of his back due to his breathing, and the long, messy locks of hair that fell onto parts of his shoulders and back. At that moment, he recognized it was Sam.

"Sam?" Castiel called out. The room was still filled with ear-piercing silence.

"Sam." Castiel said louder and more sternly. Again, he got no response and was left in the quiet. He moved closer to Sam and analyzed their surroundings. Castiel could see the half empty shot glass and empty bottle of whiskey within arm length of Sam. Castiel placed a hand on Sam's broad shoulder and gently shook him. There was still no response from the younger Winchester. Castiel had no time to play games, he had to find Dean. He needed to know if his hunter was alright. Cas gave Sam a harder shake, earning a grunt. Castiel continued to shake Sam until he was somewhat conscious.

"Sam!" Castiel almost yelled out in frustration one more time before Sam sat up on his elbows and lolled his head back. He was obviously and painfully drunk.

"Sam, tell me what happened?" He already knew whatever had happened was something horrible. It was the Winchester way to get wasted on whatever alcohol one had in their presence and try to let their emotions and mind slip away from them for awhile. Sam's mouth opened like he was going to speak, but apparently he was at a loss of words. Only a sign passed his lips and Castiel could instantly smell the cheap liquor Sam had on his breath. Sam's jaw still hung while his eyes opened and closed, Sam looked around like he was trying to get a grip on what was happening now. As bad as Castiel had to, he had to ask about Dean. He had to know what had happened while he was locked away. He just had to know if what Metatron said was true or not.

"Sam, listen to me. Where is Dean?"

Sam immediately closed his mouth and swallowed hard. His eyes still wondered around the room aimlessly, but his face was scrunched up in concentration and hardened with pain. Memories began to flood back into Sam's drunken head. Memories of seeing his older brother, the man who raised him from six months of age and was more of a father to him than their own dad was, being stabbed in the chest by an angel who was tripping on a power high. The horrified and afraid look in his brother's eyes when he realized what had happened. Images of the blood pouring out of Dean's chest came flashing back. The feeling of Dean's body growing lighter as Sam attempted to get him out of danger and save his life. Sam remembered watching the life slowly drain from his brother as Dean spoke his last words. The short speech Dean gave Sam ran throughout his head, but one thing stuck out the most to him. The last words he was ever going to hear from his brother. "_I'm proud of us._" That was enough to throw Sam's emotions overboard once more. He threw his head into his hands and began to weep. Sam did not even care that he was allowing Castiel to see him in this state of disgusting drunkenness and pathetic weakness. The only blood Sam had left in this world was gone. His only brother was growing colder and colder, and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to summon Crowley and make a deal, but the son of a bitch never came. Even though Sam said he wouldn't, he was willing to sell his soul just to have his brother back with him one more time. Just to know that Dean was okay and that things could go back to how they were before this angel vs angel war broke loose.

Castiel recognized that Sam was still in shock and grief, and the heavy influence of alcohol did not make anything easier on either one of them right now. Even though Castiel was eager to see for himself Dean's fate, he knew what he needed to do. He gripped Sam by the elbow, carefully but hard enough to pull him out of his chair and put him into a standing position. Castiel grabbed Sam's hands and pulled them away from his face and to his sides, allowing fresh air and light to hit his face. Sam's cheeks were slightly red due to the liquor, and his eyes were irritated and swollen due to the excess amounts of crying Sam had done. Sam continued to openly sob as he looked away, avoiding Castiel's gaze. He was ashamed of being this exposed in front of a higher being. Cas quickly pulled Sam into a tight hug. Cas wanted him to know that he wasn't in this fight alone. Sam returned the hug, squeezing the angel tight and leaning over to rest his head on the shorter man's shoulder to openly sob a few moments more. They stood like this for awhile, Sam crying out loudly for Dean and asking why this happened while Castiel shushed him and rubbed his back in attempts to soothe the taller man. Eventually, Sam had calmed down enough to the point where he only heaved within every few breaths. He was growing tired, so he pulled away from Castiel and sat down once more.

"I'm sorry Cas… I just… Need a minute." Sam struggled to say, fighting the incoming wave of tears that threatened to break through. "I carried… Dean… Into my room. You can… find him in there."

"Okay." Castiel turned and immediately walked toward Sam's room. He had to find out if Dean was alive. He had to see this for himself. Dean necessarily didn't have to be dead. Maybe he got injured during the fight and was just in a heavy state of sleep. Castiel himself was too weak to heal him, but maybe he could bring one of his fellow brothers or sisters in to get the job done. He just had to watch his hunter's chest and see if it moved or not. He just needed to reach out and touch Dean one more time. One more time for confirmation that this was all reality now.

Castiel had made it to the hall that Sam and Dean's rooms were on. He slowed his pace and walked toward Sam's room. He could see the door was open and walked closer before deciding to stop outside before he could see the inside of the room. Castiel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was untelling what he would see when he entered Sam's room. He held his breath momentarily while he collected his thoughts and emotions, preparing himself for the worst. He exhaled sharply, opened his eyes, and went inside of the room. What Castiel had walked into was far worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you all think? If you liked it, please leave a review. They would be greatly appreciated. I still don't know how often I want to update this. I know that I want to finish this, but I don't know how often I will be able to update. We can cross that road when we get there? Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I am seriously shocked that my story got so much attention in the short amount of time I posted it. I would like to thank you all for taking interest in this and wanting to follow through with it as it is published to see where it goes. Here is a new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Castiel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam had clearly said that he carried Dean into his room and laid him on his bed, right? Castiel could feel his heart begin to grow heavy with grief. Where was his Dean? He needed to see him right now, dead or alive. Maybe Sam meant to say in Dean's room? He was, afterall, heavily intoxicated. He could've maybe made an error. Castiel didn't even think before he exited Sam's room and headed straight to Dean's room. The wooden door that separated the room from the hallway was closed. Castiel placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. Was he truly ready to see what laid beyond this door? Castiel wasn't so sure, but he would have to face what was there sooner or later. Even after everything, he was an angel of the Lord. He had seen the Tower of Babel, he remembered it fall, he even remembered the fish he was warned not to step on. He should be strong enough to handle what was behind the door. Castiel braced himself and turned the handle. He opened the door with his eyes closed, praying to the god that abandoned him and his brothers and sisters that Dean was in this room. He slowly opened his eyes, letting his gaze fall upon an empty bed.

Castiel was in utter shock. He continued to stare at the bed, lost for what he should do next. At that moment, rage soared through his veins. Without thinking, Castiel sprinted out of Dean's room and into the next room over. When he found no trace of Dean, he continued his search to the next room. The angel continued to search every room until he had cleared every inch of space on that hall. The rage that once fueled his body slowly morphed into heartache and sorrow, making his body ache and tremble. Castiel pressed his back to the nearest wall for support while he was overcome with strong emotions, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Suddenly, distress and grief hit Cas like a bag of bricks, causing his knees to buckle under his weight. Slowly, gravity forced his body down the wall, lowering him to the floor. Castiel's back was still pressed against the structure when his bottom hit the floor, knees up to his chest. Suddenly, all of the pent up emotion Castiel was fighting so hard broke through and surfaced without a warning. Tears flooded his eyes and ran down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself, desperate for comfort. Dean was no where to be found and this thought made him feel like his heart was ripping in two. Quickly, Castiel broke down. He had no idea where his hunter was, or if he was dead or alive. Castiel's body reacted to his thoughts and emotions, quickly heaving and producing a flood of tears. Short breathes escaped passed his lips as he let himself cry out openly for Dean.

Slowly, Castiel ran out of tears and his breathing returned back to normal. He realized that crying was not getting him any closer to finding Dean and that he needed to straighten up. He needed to be strong, not only for himself, but for Sam and Dean, wherever he may be. He took a moment to gain his composure before returning to the main room in the bunker. Castiel stood slowly, still a little wobbly from the sudden loss of strength he just undergone, and wiped the dirt he had collected onto his trench coat and pants from the hallway floor. He decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom to check his appearance before he returned to Sam. Even though Sam was thoroughly intoxicated, he could still tell if something was off. Castiel entered the bathroom and went straight for a mirror. He wasn't too shocked to see how much of a mess he was. He had just fought and somewhat won a war, along with finding out that his best friend was missing or, even worse, dead. How else was one supposed to appear? He placed his hands on the sides of the sink, putting his weight on the object. Castiel let his head hang down as he removed his right hand from the side of the sink to rub his closed eyes in an attempt to get the sticky residue left from his tears out, trying to get a clearer view of himself. He removed his hands and smirked to himself when he thought of what Dean would have said if he had seen him right now.

'Damn Cas, you look like shit. You should really look at yourself. Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself.' Cas could hear Dean's scolding voice ring in his head. He shook his head, trying to get the deep tone out of his brain and regain a clear head and conscience. He looked up at himself in the mirror once more, running his free hand down his face before pushing himself off of the sink and heading to where he last saw Sam.

The walk to the main room was short and quiet. He rounded the corner and entered an empty room. He had left Sam sitting at the table, and now it was empty. Castiel paused and listened for any movement. After standing in silence for a moment, he began to hear some rustling come from a nearby hall. Castiel's feet began to lead him towards the noises before he even told them to. His pace was normal, but shifted to a dead sprint when he heard what seemed to be the shatter of glass come from the kitchen. He was in the doorway in seconds, slightly panting from the sudden call for activity.

Sam was found plundering through the liquor cabinet, glass and whiskey spread around his feet. Castiel quickly went to grab Sam and pull him away from the broken glass and liquor. As soon as Castiel placed his hand on the larger man's shoulder, Sam jerked away.

"Sam, get away from the cabinet." Castiel requested quietly and slowly.

Sam continued to rummage through the contents in the cabinet, completely ignoring the angel. Castiel needed to get Sam away from this area. With Dean's absence, someone had to take care of Sam, and Castiel was the only candidate at the moment. Once again, Castiel reached out to touch Sam. Instead of jerking away, Sam caught Castiel's wrist in his hand as he slowly turned around to face the shorter man. Castiel stood in shock and Sam moved closer, still gripping his wrist somewhat tightly. Sam towered over Castiel as they made direct eye contact. Castiel knew he had to get Sam away from the alcohol before he could begin to help him.

"Sam, please. Let's get away from the cabinet. You cannot continue to do this to yourself. We are facing a hard challenge, but we are facing it together. We have to help each other get through this, but you have to help yourself first. Move away and stop the drinking. Please Sam... Just let me help you."

Sam continued to search in Castiel's rich blue eyes before he looked down in a shameful way, slowly releasing Castiel's wrist and letting his own hand fall to his side. Castiel expressed a small smile and moved himself to where he was in Sam's vision.

"Thank you." He said sincerely and backed away.

Castiel grabbed Sam's fallen wrist and began to lead him away from the mess around them. When Cas felt like Sam was in safety, he let go of him and let him stumble behind him. They walked in silence back to the main room, Cas turning around to look at Sam. Sam looked around the room before walking towards the hallway his room was on. Before he had rounded the corner Sam paused, clearly in thought before he spoke.

"Thank you Cas." Sam spoke while looking forward, but turned his head to look at Castiel once more before turning in for the night. "Really man, thanks." After locking eyes with the angel one more time, he continued his path to his room.

Cas stared at the spot he had last seen Sam stand in until he heard the soft click of the door shut. He was going to have his hands full trying to get Sam back to his natural state, and to be honest, the old Cas would've left him that way. Bobby Singer and the boys had taught him two important things; family don't end in blood and they took care of one another. The angel knew he had to stay and take care of his family. Sam needed help and Castiel was the only family he may have had left in this world. Castiel did have other priorities he should attend to, like fixing his grace or finding Dean, and his old self would've moved on to solve those problems in a flap of his wings. Now, he knew what needed to be done first, and that was take care of Sam. After all, Dean would want Castiel to look after little Sammy before even thinking about coming after him.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Your reviews motivate me and inspire me to write and think about this story more. I love you all and I'll see you in the next update. :)


End file.
